


I Wish For It To Be So.

by merde_humaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Love Poems, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merde_humaine/pseuds/merde_humaine
Summary: a poem about loving.





	I Wish For It To Be So.

**Author's Note:**

> a poem i wrote? i told my crush i liked him so i was feeling a little giddy, 'cause he liked me too. kind of expressed it negatively with the descritions, though. oh, well, i guess.

Let me die first or I will die twice  
let my gravestone be finished; glossy  
before the sun rises.

Let me die before you are born  
before life takes a knife to you  
before it marks your skin with scars.

Let me die without pain  
without loving; without heartbreak  
without tear tracks etched into my face.

Let me die before you  
so I won’t have to experience an earth  
devoid of you; without light or love.

Let me die when the stars are in the sky  
scattered throughout the inky night  
faraway; extra-terrestrial light.

Let me die like this; I wish for it to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it? leave me a comment telling me why i sucked, and if you feel like it, tell me how to not suck! leave a kudos if you think i deserve it.


End file.
